Dante
Dante is the recurring protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise, and the main playable character for the majority of the games in the series. He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Appearance As stated in an interview with original series creator Hideki Kamiya in the Devil May Cry Graphic Edition artbook, the earliest ideas he had for Dante's design were centered around three key points; "a long, stylish coat" to make the character "showy", "a British man" as Kamiya wanted him to be a "witty, yet traditional fighting man", and "doesn't smoke cigarettes", believing that the character was too cool to smoke.Devil May Cry Graphic Edition artbook interview. Published 2001-12-20 In the same interview, another noted influence on Dante both design wise and character wise was Cobra of the acclaimed Japanese manga and anime series Space Adventure Cobra. Kamiya believed Cobra's cocky attitude and red attire were key points for a "heroic" character. Ironically, despite Cobra being a heavy cigar smoker, Dante himself does not smoke, as Kamiya believed Dante to be cooler without a cigarette. Ever since Devil May Cry started development as Resident Evil 4The Okami Family Tree. Mielke, James. Accessed 2008-07-20., Dante has had white hair. It's remained in a consistent style throughout the series, although there are a few differences between installments. In Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4 his hair is somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down; in Devil May Cry 3 his hair is brushed down with his bangs partially covering his eyes, and in Devil May Cry 2 his hair is much thicker, with his bangs parted in front of his right eye. Dante has worn a myriad of clothing throughout his many appearances, yet his most glaring trait is his affinity for red-colored apparel, often in the form of long, two-tailed coats. In Devil May Cry 3, Dante wears long, tan colored jeans, black fingerless gloves, and military-style boots. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry Ebony & Ivory. Contrary to later games, Dante does not wear any form of clothing underneath his coat, going shirtless throughout the whole game, displaying his silver half of the Perfect Amulet around his neck, as well as his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique. Following Dante's first battle with Vergil, his half of the amulet is stolen and the right sleeve of his coat is damaged, with Dante tearing it off afterward. In his final confrontation with Vergil, his left glove is slashed across the palm by Yamato, and the epilogue shows that Dante keeps it on his desk, perhaps in remembrance of his lost brother. In the original Devil May Cry and the anime adaptation, Dante wears red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. Dante's coat is much basic in design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat, Dante wears what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it. In numerous cutscenes, his half of the Perfect Amulet is once again on display, yet it appears infrequently and is not a permanent feature on his character model. In Devil May Cry 2, Dante's outfit is identical to the one seen in the first game, but with more pronounced, poignant features. He wears high black boots and red jeans once more, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat is a deeper red than in the previous game, with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of Dante's neck, perhaps reflecting his introverted nature seen in the game. In his appearance in Devil May Cry 4, Dante's outfit arguably takes on it's most flamboyant look. Dante once more wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet Dante is never seen zipping it up in-game. Underneath the coat, Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat. Another noticeable design choice separate from Dante's outfit is his chin, covered with short, black stubble, reflecting his older age, as series director for 2'' through ''4 Hideaki Itsuno states that Dante is "almost 40" by the events of Devil May Cry 4. In Devil May Cry 5, Dante's outfit takes on its most simple look. His red jacket is faded, has a washed-out look, a skull on his back and also resembles his Devil May Cry 4 jacket. He wears an ordinary black henley T-shirt with three buttons as the sleeves itself reach through his elbows, where it also features torn details, for his wrists he wears black driving gloves and white bandages. For his legs, he wears a black belt with golden accents, black jeans and brown boots. His hair also grows after being knocked down for a month. This gives Dante a more grungy look. Dante's black henley T-Shirt also appears dark blue during the daylight when he battles Vergil during their duel and their sparring match in the epilogue. Following his defeat by Urizen, Dante's hair had grown out considerably during his recovery, now the same length as it was in Devil May Cry 2. His clothes are also muted in color and dirtier as well. Personality As seen at the beginning of the series, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming Trish simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office, being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a headshot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. While maturing as time goes by, Dante never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude, except in Devil May Cry 2. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Dante maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fair, thus never fighting humans or opponents that are weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it following the events of Devil May Cry 3, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons." in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil, be it human or demon. In addition, Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences and conflicting ideals, for his brother, Vergil. Even after their intense duels and conflicts in Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to prevent Vergil from willingly falling off the edge of the Human World into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. While he says little about his father, Sparda, over the course of the series, Dante has been shown to clearly maintain a level of respect for, but for a time bitterly resented him due to his absence and inability to prevent Eva's death. While bitterly claiming that "doesn't have a father" in his first fight with Vergil in 3'', he eventually comes to accept that he is a son of Sparda and grows to respect him as the game goes on, proudly claiming in his final duel with his brother in the game that not only do they carry Sparda's blood, but his soul as well. He also makes a humorous comment towards Arkham, smugly claiming that his father wasn't as hideous as his twisted form, citing his own physical appearance as proof. He even shows a degree of paternal concern for his nephew, Nero in ''Devil May Cry 5, ''warning him of the dangers of facing Urizen again. Dante's concern and love for his nephew is further demonstrated by telling Nero the truth of their relationship, and attempting to protect the boy from the darkness of killing his own father, displaying a great deal of familial love for his brother's child. Dante also enjoys fighting, shown when he restrains himself from using his full potential but he is also quick to use full power if his opponent proves to be sufficiently powerful. In ''Devil May Cry 4, he was clearly going easy on Nero in their first confrontation despite having seen his nephew in action, as he overpowered him in their second clash with only mediocre effort. In the anime, Dante gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Dante's enjoyment of fighting was further emphasized in his pre-battle banter with Echidna, asking her if she agreed with him that "a fight every now and then makes life more interesting". After it is hinted Vergil is still alive through Urizen, Dante at first sought to kill his brother thinking he was corrupted beyond salvation. However, after Urizen and V merged to be the Vergil he knew, they clashed again in a battle to the death until Nero stopped them both with his newfound Devil Trigger. After entering the rubicon of the task of saving the world by entering the Underworld, Dante and Vergil stayed behind to finish the job, occasionally slaying enemies and dueling with his brother. It is through this time where their sibling bond was somewhat rekindled, with both brothers enjoying the battles and banter. Despite Dante's handsome appearance, he often has terrible luck with women, a condition he ironically reflects upon in Devil May Cry 3 when Lady shoots him through the head after he attempts to keep her from falling. In the animated series, Dante was shown to be one of the few characters in the Devil May Cry series to swear. Dante was frequently shown to be foul-mouthed, repeatedly swearing in almost every episode. Although this attitude wasn't present in the games, In Devil May Cry 5 he is shown using coarse language when angered, noticeable in his final battles against Urizen/Vergil. .]] Despite verbally complaining about being in debt, Dante seems quite willing to perform missions solely for the good of them, and rarely, if ever, enforces payment from poor clients. In fact, Dante will typically ''refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any paranormal cases, especially those involving demon hunting, with or without pay. Many of his clients take advantage of his hospitable nature, and leave bills for property damage caused during the mission instead of paying for his services. Interestingly, despite his claims of having low funds, Dante still manages to pool up enough money to purchase pricey luxuries for his office, such as a pool table, a jukebox, and several expensive pieces of musical equipment such as electric guitars. He often borrows from Lady, attempting to gamble to repay his debts to her and others. However, he has extremely bad luck with all forms of gambling, even something as simple as a coin toss, and loses any game not involved with demon hunting. As a result, he is deep in debt to Lady, and is often left with no money at all after she takes her cut. However, in Devil May Cry 4, Lady actually pays him a small, single role of bills for his "assistance", implying that he no longer owes her money. Dante has a fondness for pizza, usually with "everything" on it, and while he complains about olives, he always ends up with them on his pizza. In the animated series, he is also shown to favor strawberry sundaes as well, with it being pointed out on several occasions that those two foods are seemingly all he eats. He also has a fondness for alcohol, specifically whiskey. Strategy ''Devil May Cry 4'' While Nero's first encounter with Dante serves as a tutorial, the second fight is much harder, as he will begin using all four of his styles, as well as his Devil Trigger. It should be noted that, on higher difficulty modes, the battle in Mission 1 becomes just as difficult as the Mission 10 encounter. Music *Lock and Load (Devil May Cry) *Lock and Load Appearance ~ Regular Battle 2 (Devil May Cry) *Fire Away (Dante Battle 1) (Devil May Cry 2) *Shoot the Works (Dante Battle 2) (Devil May Cry 2) *Taste The Blood (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening; Mission 2 to 13) *Divine Hate (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening; Mission 14 to 19) *Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening; Ending) *Blackened Angel (Dante Battle 1) (Devil May Cry 4) *Forza del Destino (Dante Battle 2) (Devil May Cry 4) *Lock and Load -Blackened Angel Mix- (Devil May Cry 4) *Theme of Dante ~Devil’s Never Cry~ (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Subhuman (Devil May Cry 5) Appearances in Other Media ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne As part of a deal with the company Atlus, Dante, in his ''Devil May Cry 2 incarnation, makes a special guest appearance in the updated Maniax version of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, released as Shin Megami Tensei: Noctune and Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call in US and European territories, respectively. In the story of the game, an event which recreates the world called the Conception occurs, killing almost every human in Tokyo save the few who may hold the key to recreating it. Dante is mentioned by an NPC before the Conception occurs as a "strange foreigner wearing a red cloak and carrying a big sword" walking around Tokyo, and later survives the Conception, being hired by a mysterious old man to kill the protagonist, the Demi-fiend. He is faced as a boss twice throughout the game, once in a mandatory fight, and again in an optional encounter in the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. He can later be recruited to the party in the entrance of the Fifth Kalpa, where he uses the same coin seen in Devil May Cry 2 to decide the fee for his services. His attacks are all based around his sword Rebellion and pistols Ebony & Ivory, using skills such as Roundtrip and Stinger. ''Viewtiful Joe Dante is a playable character in the PS2 version of the game, where he must save Trish. He later appears in the PSP version of ''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble as a bonus character, where he lends his biplane, Karnival, to Captain Blue for a scene in one of his movies, and he and the player race to defeat the boss of the stage. ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante is a playable character in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in his Devil May Cry 3 outfit. He is first seen in a trailer facing off against Deadpool, his rival in the game. In his ending, he prepares to square off against Ghost Rider. Interestingly, his physical features seem to be based off of his Devil May Cry 4 incarnation, but his outfit and repertoire is directly lifted from Devil May Cry 3. In the updated re-release, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Dante receives a new ending where he is approached by Mephisto, who attempts to tempt Dante into signing a contract with him with the promise of reviving his mother and improving relations with Vergil. Dante responds by threatening to kill him unless Mephisto can provide him a job that will pay excessively, so Mephisto requests Dante to take out his son, Blackheart. He also appears in Ghost Rider's ending where he, Ghost Rider, and Trish threaten Mephisto's life, forcing him to undo a contract. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Dante will return in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, retaining his Devil May Cry 3 looks. In this game, he obtain new moves like his a walking Horizontal Gun Shot during the shot, while an Air Shotgun acting as an Air Combo Finisher. In the story mode after 88 days of Convergence caused by Ultron Sigma (a fusion between Ultron from Marvel's Ant-Man/Avengers and Sigma from Capcom's Mega Man X via Infinity Stones (mainly Space and Reality, while the rest are scattered across the merge universe)), he is amongst the heroes besides Thor, X, Chun-Li, Rocket and Hawkeye on the raid against Ultron Sigma in "their" base on a merged Highway and Asgard called Xgardian. He is first seen with Hawkeye and Rocket, and shares his Ebony & Ivory with Rocket for the latter's backup ammo. After Doctor Strange found out Thanos had been imprisoned by Ultron Sigma, the heroes plans a rescue mission, sending Chris Redfield, Chun-Li, Rocket, Strange and Strider Hiryu, in case if they are not powerful enough to defeat Ultron Sigma, which proves to be true. As Thanos has been rescued, the heroes fall back to Avengers Tower safely to create a new plan on splitting up each teams collecting Infinity Stones from Thanos' help, with Iron Man, Hawkeye and Spencer are last seen watching Thanos, in case if Thanos planned to betray the heroes behind their back. Dante gains a more hotheaded attitude in this game, and somehow gains more control over his Devil Trigger, being able to speak within it. For the first time since Jedah's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution, where Dante showed up behind him, he clashes with the Dark Messiah. He seems to have awakened more demonic traits in him, such as his nearly demonic laughter, when Jedah first counterattacks him and can be more capable of high-risk gambles, such as handing the soul stone to Ultron Sigma, despite this act appearing as outright betrayal to the heroes. Other *Dante is featured as a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. *Dante makes a cameo in Jedah Dohma's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution.Jedah Dohma's ending *Dante appears in the multi-crossover game Project X Zone alongside Lady. Dante forms a single unit alongside Demitri Maximoff, the demonic vampire of the Darkstalkers series. In combat, he fights with Rebellion, Ebony & Ivory, Coyote-A, and Nevan, yet interestingly takes on his appearance as seen in Devil May Cry. http://pxz.channel.or.jp/entry/capcom02.html He also appears in the sequel, Project X Zone 2, this time partnered with Vergil. *Dante appears as a Rasta in Monster Hunter Frontier G, and his outfit is available as obtainable armor for players. *Dante's Devil May Cry appearance is featured as a DLC costume for Masamune Date in Sengoku Basara 4, and his swords are also replaced by Alastor. *Classic Dante appears as an unlockable icon in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. *In Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Dante's coat and hairstyle, as well as the Devil Arm Alastor, were available for players for a limited time after completing a quest titled "Gravios May Cry".Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - June DLC Pack *Dante's appearance from Devil May Cry 4 appears on the cover of Capcom Super League Online. *In Monster Hunter: World, Dante's Devil Sword as well as a Dante alpha armour set, were available for players for a limited time after completing the Devil May Cry event quest titled "Code: Red". Trivia *Dante's name comes from Dante Alighieri, who was a great Florentine poet of the Middle Ages. His central work, Divine Comedy, is often referenced or used thematically throughout the Devil May Cry series. *Dante seems to favor Jack Daniel's, a brand of whiskey, as his preferred choice of alcohol. He is seen drinking this brand in the anime and several bottles of it are scattered around his office in the epilogue to Devil May Cry 4. *In Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare, it's revealed that Lucia has feelings for him after the two of them reunite in Vie de Marli and defeat the fire demon, Balrog. Gallery Notes and references de:Dante es:Dante pt-br:Dante Category:Devil May Cry 4 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening characters Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry The Live Hacker characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters